Pasiones Ninjas
by NarutovsPein
Summary: relata la historia de dos jovenes que se conocieron en la academia y se gustaron SasuNaru YAOI HOMBRExHOMBRE es muy buena se los aseguro


**PASIONES NINJAS**

**CAPITULO 1: El inicio del amor**

**16 de febrero**

Un día estaba un muchacho con el pelo rubio, camisa y pantalón anaranjado y ojos azules durmiendo en su cama cuando de repente se despertó y estaba mojado y se dio cuenta de que había tenido un sueño mojado y se asusto pero fue mas el susto cuando recordó el sueño que tuvo. Soñó que estaba con un hombre en su casa y estaban haciendo muchas cosas malas (después se van a dar cuenta del sueño).

Ese mismo día era el inicio de las clases en la academia Ninja y estaba preocupado por su sueño pero decidió dejar a un lado ese pensamiento y disfrutar ese día en la academia. Las clases comenzaron a las 8:00 am y el sensei entro por la puerta muy puntual como era de esperarse de Iruka-sensei. Todos los ninjas estaban ya sentados por que nadie se conocía y no hablaban (que anti-sociales jejeje) en todo el salón solo había una espacio vacío junto a Naruto. Iruka-sensei empezó a hablar y decir que iban a hacer una actividad para que se conocieran y justo en ese momento entro un muchacho con el pelo negro, camisa azul y pantaloneta blanca y se disculpo con el sensei y se fue a sentar al lado de Naruto cuando Naruto lo vio entrar se dio cuenta que ese fue el hombre con el que soñó. Cuando Sasuke se sento al lado de Naruto, el rubio comenzó a sentir mariposas en el estomago y no podía creer que se hubiera enamorado de un hombre pero pensó que era algo tonto y que se le iba a pasar con el tiempo.

Comenzaron a presentarse y llego el turno de Naruto

"soy Naruto tengo 12 años y vivo al lado del la tienda de Ichiraku"

En cuanto Sasuke escucho hablar a Naruto sintió algo muy raro como si tuviera ganas de besarlo pero al igual que Naruto pensó que era una tontera y que eran sentimientos pasajeros y decidió olvidarlo.

"Bueno el que sigue" dijo Iruka-sensei

"soy Sasuke del clan Uchiha, vivo en la zona Uchiha y tengo 12 años"

Cuando el rubio lo escucho sintió que tenía que besarlo y ese sentimiento era cada vez mas fuerte por más que tratara de olvidarlo no podía.

"Bueno es hora de que empecemos a hacer un juego en parejas"

"_¿en parejas? Creo que me voy a quedar con Sasuke "_ pensó Naruto

"_que bien estaré con ese rubio que tanto me gusta " _pensó Sasuke

"el juego se llama RECORDARSE DE LA PERSONA y se trata de ver bien a la persona para describirla físicamente ustedes eligen a su compañero" dijo Iruka-sensei

Naruto y Sasuke se volvieron a ver y le pregunte Sasuke a Naruto

"¿Quieres que seamos pareja para este juego?"

"Por supuesto" dijo Naruto sin pensarlo ni por un segundo

"Bueno vean muy bien a su compañero de arriba para abajo y de atrás para delante véanlo bien y recuérdense de todo su compañero físicamente. "

Naruto vio muy bien a Sasuke y aprovecho para ver mas unas partes que otras, y de la misma manera lo hizo Sasuke. Ya cuando se acabo el tiempo para ver a su compañero pegaron las espaldas para describir a su compañero. Comenzó Naruto diciendo.

"tiene pantalón blanco, camisa azul, pelo y ojos negros, mide 1.64 metros usa sandalias color azul y una manga en el brazo derecho"

Era el turno de Sasuke

"camisa y pantalón anaranjado con una raya azul, sandalia color azul pelo rubio, ojos azules mide 1.58 metros y tiene tres rayas en cada mejilla"

Todos se quedaron asombrados al escuchar descripciones tan magnificas. Cuando todos terminaron las descripciones el sensei les dijo que se podían ir para sus casas. Cuando salieron de clases Naruto y Sasuke decidieron conocerse mejor y se fueron para la casa de Naruto a conversar un poco. Cuando pasaron por la tienda de Ichiraku Naruto le dijo a Sasuke que no había comida así que era mejor que compraran ramen para llevarselo a su casa y que Naruto lo invitaba. Luego de comprar ramen se fueron para la casa de Naruto y luego de comer le dice Sasuke a Naruto

"hay algo que no te dije al describirte"

"¿Qué es lo que no me dijiste?"

"Que me encanta tu trasero, me gustas mucho desde que te presentaste, me preces que eres muy lindo y te quiero mucho"

Naruto se emociono al saber que la persona de la que se enamoro también se enamoro de él.

"que dicha que te parezco lindo y yo también te quiero un montón tengo una idea que tal si te quedas a dormir hoy aquí en mi casa tengo otro cuarto junto al mío y pasamos a recoger tus cosas después de un rato ¿te parece bien?"

Sasuke no se podía negar a esa propuesta tan tentadora y decidió que si. Cuando llegaron a la casa de Sasuke, Naruto se dio cuenta de que eran ciertos los rumores de la extinción del clan Uchiha. Cuando entraron al cuarto de Sasuke, Sasuke saco una maleta para empezar a empacarla se llevo unas dos camisas, dos pantalones y toda la ropa interior que tenia. A lo que Naruto le pregunta.

"¿Por qué tanta ropa interior?"

"por que te voy a modelar toda mi ropa interior y para que me tomes fotos"

Naruto se excitó, agarro a Sasuke de la mano y le dijo que se apuraran por que no podía esperar tanto tiempo para que comenzaran con el modelaje.

Ya en la casa de Naruto empezó la acción. Sasuke se quito la ropa y se quedo en un boxer blanco ajustadito, Naruto comenzó a tomarle fotos muy feliz y también se quito la ropa quedándose en un boxer verde ajustado y así continuaron por toda la noche.

**NOTA: **ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen, son parte del anime/manga Naruto.

Dejen sus reviews.

Es muy difícil hacer el primer Fic así que perdonen mi poca imaginación jejeje.

Se aceptan críticas constructivas, burlas, palabras de apoyo o lo que quieran tratare de contestar todas sus preguntas.

**ACLARACION: **hice unfic llamado "PASIONES PROHIBIDAS" pero estaba experimentando como subir las historias así que cometí un error y subí un resumen del libro Don Quijote de la Mancha pero fue un error, pido disculpas.Voy a tratar de subir los capítulos lo mas rápido que pueda.


End file.
